Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to displaying a seeded, continuously updating identifier in a QR code, and more particularly, to a device that displays a seeded, continuously updating identifier in a QR code and a method for displaying a seeded, continuously updating identifier in a QR code.
Most QR codes have static values because they typically reference static information or a stable resource (unchanging, at least for a time). Unfortunately, QR codes with static values lend themselves to exploitation. Other non-static QR codes require computers or smart devices in order to get updating QR values. QR codes with changing values have the benefit of reducing much of the exploitation seen with static QR codes. However, existing systems that have changing QR code values typically require a smart device (like a smartphone, a tablet computing device, etc.). As a result, being able to deploy a QR code with updating values is expensive and involves some manner of connectivity to one or more other devices. This is a problem for many who would like to deploy QR codes in more independent ways with no or low power consumption and reduced or eliminated connectivity to other devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to prevent replay attacks in a small, low powered, inexpensive, and independently operating manner.